Rob
Rob is a member of the dangerous organization, FUCKS, serving as the right hand man. He is a deformed man who has many strange quirks and seems to be able to possess an everlasting hatred for things. He serves as a major antagonist in the comic. Biography Season 1 Rob is introduced as being seemingly killed by Donut, who frantically tells Jeff about it on the phone. Rob lays on the floor in Donut's house with a sword through him, and blood everywhere. Suddenly, Rob gets up and claims he was stabbed in the wrong place, and Donut stops responding to Jeff. Donut returns later to say that Rob has returned and he's better than ever. At an unknown point in time, Donut resides in the FUCKS HQ, laying on a bed. He starts to hallucinate and sees Rob, who has red eyes and tells Donut to pay what is right. Once again, at another unknown point in time, Rob confronts Donut who is in the FUCKS HQ still, and Rob introduces the leader of FUCKS. However, in the process of doing so, Rob continuously makes condescending stabs towards the leader, who finally becomes angry and kills Rob. Season 2 Fifteen years in the past, Donut and Rob are walking down the street. Rob looks normal. Donut says that he appreciates their friendship, and suddenly a truck zooms into them and they black out. Three hours later, in a hospital, Donut wakes up and has a donut head which was replaced by his old head that was destroyed in the accident. The Doc states that Rob's face could not be saved, explaining how Rob got his deformed face. Rob's hatred towards Donut begins on that day. Back in the present, Rob leads Donut to Canada by gunpoint. Donut spots four dollar bills, but they vanish. Rob doesn't see them, and thinks Donut is going crazy and/or being stupid. Donut blames his poor eyesight, as his glasses are missing. Rob reveals that he took Donut's glasses, and then puts them on to mock Donut. He also pulls out the sword Donut used to try to kill him. Three days later, Rob and Donut arrive at the FUCKS HQ. Brigade and Jeff arrive at the HQ soon after, and run into Rob right away, who stands on top of a balcony above them. At first, Jeff doesn't recognize Rob, but soon does and tells him to fuck outta here. Jeff explains to Brigade that him, Rob, and Donut were all friends when they were kids. Rob states that Jeff forgot a fourth person. Jeff disregards that, and asks for Donut's location. Rob completely ignores Jeff and mentions an offering that will happen soon. Brigade goes to attack with the Xela darkness, which Rob comments on as being important. Jeff takes out his gun, and Rob once again mentions the fourth person who is named Michelle. Michelle appears from behind and knocks out both Jeff and Brigade. In the FUCKS HQ, Rob leads Donut to a room at gunpoint. Inside the room is a little baby who Rob calls Alex. Rob states that Alex is going to be very important soon. Donut asks about Alex and his importance, and Rob begins to explain that fifteen months prior, him and Alex were visited by a strange being nicknamed the Big P. The Big P gave a to-do list to Alex and also the ability to absorb powers. Rob denies telling Donut what the to-do list says, and then reveals that it's for summoning dark evil power, which doesn't impress Donut. Rob curses him and then leaves to put the first step on the list into action, locking Donut in the room. After Brigade and Jeff are let out of their cells, they track down Rob, who is with Alex. Rob seems surprised that they somehow escaped, but shrugs it off as he was going to visit them soon anyway. Brigade threatens Rob, who introduces them to Alex and his power. A fight between Brigade and Alex breaks out. In the end, Jeff betrays Brigade and allows Alex to absorb the Xela darkness along with killing Brigade. Rob is utterly stunned by the display, by approves of it greatly, glad that Jeff turned to his side. Rob, with a Xela darkness-wearing Alex, leaves in a cloud of smoke, which is lame. Season 3 Fifteen years in the past, after the accident with the truck, Jeff finds Donut being bullied over his new head. After chasing the bullies away, Jeff notices Rob watching the entire scene. Knowing one another, Jeff asks Rob why he didn't help Donut. Rob doesn't answer, and instead walks away mysteriously. In the present, after Jeff kills Michelle, Rob travels with Alex and with Jeff. Eventually, they arrive at the secret back-up FUCKS headquarters. Rob states to Jeff that he enslaved an inventor for them, and introduces the slave to Jeff. However, all they see is a broom. Rob tells the slave to drop the act, and suddenly the broom turns into a man who calls himself Z. Zayne. Rob declares that it's time for everyone to get to work. Kyo bloops to a day in the future where he sees Rob standing behind Jeff who is point his gun at something. Back in the present, Rob and Jeff begin to head off until they're stopped Zayne. Zayne asks where they're going, and Rob brushes him off and then orders him to look after Alex and take care of the base while they're gone. Rob and Jeff travel for a day and eventually run into Donut and his crew, with Jeff pointing his gun at them. Jeff suggests that they just leave, but Rob says otherwise, stating that fighting them could possibly prove as being useful. Before Jeff fights, Rob urges him to take his pills, but is ignored. Rob watches as Jeff and Kyo fight and is happy that he doesn't have to fight, until Donut approaches him. Rob takes out the same sword he was stabbed with back in Chapter 2 and makes a joke about stabbing Donut in the right place. Donut commends Rob for his nice callback, who happily takes the compliment. Rob asks Donut how he plans on fighting. Donut responds by taking out a book. Rob declares it as being lame, and goes to slash his sword at Donut, who not only blocks but completely bends the sword. Rob appears completely flabbergasted. Rob throws the sword at Donut, who simply blocks it with the book again, aggravating Rob. Rob catches Jeff watching Donut and commenting on him in a friendly fashion, and curses Jeff for not taking his pills. Donut takes this opportunity to punch Rob in the face and remind him to pay attention. Rob throws a rock that smashes Donut right in the head. Donut asks Rob where he got the rock from, who responds by saying "the ground". Donut decides to throw his book at Rob. The book smashes Rob straight in the face, knocking Donut's glasses off of his head. Rob then proceeds to fall to the ground for 30 panels, and finally lands. The glasses fall in the air and are caught by Donut. Rob expresses concern when he watches Donut re-don his glasses. Rob gets back up and then states that Donut getting his glasses back isn't a big deal. Donut responds by throwing the rock back at Rob and knocking him out instantly. Category:Characters